


Interplanetary Voyeur and the Voyee

by Belega



Series: First Times [1]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: F/M, Interplanetary Travel, Interplanetary texting, JPL, Mark is also cute, Mars, Mindy is cute, Parkney, Texting, The Martian needed more pages, Venkat is also there, this is my favorite pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belega/pseuds/Belega
Summary: The first time Mindy Park and Mark Watney talk, it's in the middle of the night and not really permitted.





	Interplanetary Voyeur and the Voyee

The Iris probe had failed.

It had been hours since the failed launch, but Mindy still couldn’t believe it.

Everyone else from the day shift had gone home long ago, and the offices were empty safe for the graveyard staff. As she had worked the shift for a long while, she knew a lot of the workers. People kept stopping as they walked by, asking if she had returned to doing nights. She shook her head, smiled politely and raised the papers on her desk as an indignation that she had work to do and couldn’t chat.

As Mindy lived on Mark Watney’s schedule and knew that Mark wouldn’t be making another outing that day, she could go home. She was actually all caught up on everything for once, which meant that she could even have some time for herself, watch some TV or read a book. Things she hadn’t had time to do for weeks, or was it months already?

But she didn’t want to go home. Mark didn’t get to go anywhere either, stuck on Mars as he was.

And besides, she knew she wouldn’t get any sleep. If a miracle occurred and she felt like sleeping, she had a perfectly good couch in her office. Although her promotion hadn’t felt like a promotion at all, at least it had resulted in an office big enough for her to cram a couch in there.

So, work it was. She got herself her fifth coffee of the day and settled in.

Or would have, if she hadn’t lost her folder of that day’s satellite images from Ares III. After a futile search, she had no idea where she could have placed it in the tiny office. 

Sure, she could always print out new ones, but the folder entailed other information as well, some of it confidential, and she couldn’t just leave it laying around where anyone could -

Mindy groaned. It was, of course, in Venkat’s office, where she’d shown him the pictures. And Venkat’s office was, of course, in another building.

She drank the rest of her coffee in one sip and wrinkled her nose at the coldness of it, and then grudgingly got her keys and coat before venturing on her journey. She passed her coworkers once again, but didn’t stop to talk, just said hello and gestured to the door. She almost ran out to avoid a conversation. She hadn't even realized how unsociable she was feeling after the disappointment of the day.

As Mindy reached her destination, she was happy to see that Venkat was trusting enough to leave the door unlocked. She felt extremely guilty as she ventured in, as if she was violating that trust, even though she had a legitimate reason to be there.

Feeling even more guilty, she started moving the papers on his desk, knowing it was somewhere under there. And a-ha!

“There you are”, she mumbled and already meant to leave, when she noticed that the power light on Venkat’s computer was blinking, indicating that it was still on, but in sleep mode. Apparently, in addition to not locking doors, Venkat didn’t like to shut down his computer either. Mindy frowned and leaned in to move the mouse to wake up the computer, meaning to shut it down to save power. _You’re welcome, tax payers._

When the computer came to life and she saw what was on the screen, she almost dropped her precious folder from under her arm.

[00:51]WATNEY: Anyone there?

Mindy glanced around. The message had been sent almost an hour ago, certainly he wouldn’t still be in the rover… Be that as may, it would be rude not to answer now that she was here. And if he did answer, she’d get to talk to her stalkee for the first time ever.

Feeling a little bit like a criminal, her heart pounding in her ears, she sat down in Venkat’s chair and started typing. 

How did you start a conversation with a stranger who you'd been sort of spying on? In a professional sense, but still.

[01:35]JPL: I’m here. How’s things?

She decided that she would wait for a while, just in case. She went through the papers and started making notes. When the computer beeped and indicated a message, she almost fell out of the chair. Hurriedly, she leaned in to read it.

[01:47]WATNEY: I’m bored. I figured I’d see if I could talk to someone. I didn’t think there’d be anyone there as it’s the middle of the night there.

Mindy glanced at her clock. It was around nine pm on Mars. No wonder she wasn’t sleepy.

[01:59]JPL: Well, you know NASA. There’s always one geek up. It’s the blue light. Bad for the eyes and bad for sleep.

[02:11]WATNEY: Okay, I can tell this isn’t Venkat. He doesn’t really get nerd humor. Who am I talking to?

[02:23]JPL: Sorry. This is Mindy Park from SatCon. I happened by Venkat’s office by accident and saw the message.

[02:35]Nice to “meet” you, Mindy. SatCon, eh? Have you been looking at pictures of my lovely habitat?

Mindy laughed briefly to herself in the empty office.

[02:47]JPL: You could say that. We spend a lot of time spying on you.

It wasn’t a lie, per se, to say “we”. There were others who looked at the pictures. Eventually.

[02:59]WATNEY: It’s nice to know I’m not completely alone.  
[02:59]WATNEY: So you work the graveyard shift, then?

[03:12]JPL: Not usually, no. Just got stuck at work and figured I might as well stay here.

Mindy bit her lip as she typed the next reply.

[03:13]JPL: I was kind of bummed about the probe. Probably not as bummed as you, though. I’m sorry.

[03:25]WATNEY: Bummed is kind of an understatement. I know everyone worked super hard, but it sucks.  
[03:26]WATNEY: Speaking of that, I’m not in the mood to beat around the bush. I think I’m going to die here, Mindy.

Mindy sucked in a deep breath and leaned forward to type furiously.

[03:38]JPL: Don’t say that, you don’t know that for sure. Something can still happen.  
[03:38]JPL: Everyone’s still working really hard!

[03:50]WATNEY: That’s why I said “think”.

[04:02]JPL: Don’t get smart at me, Watney.

[04:14]WATNEY: I know that we’re speaking by text, but you sound just like Lewis. She’s said that same exact thing to me a couple of times.

Mindy smiled.

[04:26]JPL: Do you miss them? Your crew?  
[04:26]JPL: I haven’t met them myself, but they seem really cool. I thought about getting the posters, but I kind of drew the line there.

[04:38]WATNEY: Yeah, a lot. And they are pretty cool. For a bunch of nerds.  
[04:38]WATNEY: You seem nice too, though. It’s just weird I have no idea what you look like. I’m imagining a pretty young lady, but you could be an ogre for all I know. Are you an ogre?

[04:50]JPL: No, but I’m really 62 years old and a man. And bald.

[05:02]WATNEY: I knew it.  
[05:02]WATNEY: Your name, though. It sounds pretty. It sounds like something from a comic book. You could shorten it to MP, like MJ.

Mindy stared. Was Watney really flirting with her? From _Mars?_

Before she could reply, a ping signaled another message. She hadn’t realized she had frozen and been staring at the screen for so long.

[05:25]]WATNEY: Sorry, did I freak you out?

[05:37]]JPL: No, I’m just flattered. I’ve never really thought that much about my name.  
[05:38]JPL: But I’m kind of disappointed that you immediately thought of a sidekick/ love interest and not a superhero of her own right. Like Black Widow. Although I’m not nearly cool enough to be her.

[05:50]]WATNEY: Well, I can’t tell who you would be when I don’t know anything about you. I'm pretty sure you know a bit about me, so it's not really fair.  
[05:50]WATNEY: So?

[06:02]JPL: Fine. Well, we’ve established my name. I’ve worked for NASA for five years. And I actually have a Master’s in mechanical engineering, but if I got stuck there, I’d never be able to do any of the stuff you’ve done, like take apart the life support machines.

[06:14]WATNEY: It does require a certain level of recklessness. But don’t get distracted. We’re still talking about you.  
[06:15]WATNEY: Good to know you’re a colleague. Any other stuff? What do you do on your free time?

[06:27]JPL: Is this an interview?

[06:39]WATNEY: This is a “I am very bored and you’re the only human being I’ve talked to in a year who wants to talk about more than your ‘status?’” kind of situation.

Mindy smiled in the privacy of the quiet office. She started to explain her life (nonexistent), hobbies (very nerdy) and her movie taste (nerdy as well), while Mark asked additional questions. She hadn’t even realized that the office was getting busier and that it was light out, until Mark said:

[07:20]WATNEY: It’s already morning there. Are you really not going to sleep?

[07:32]JPL: I don’t know. I do have to get out of here pretty soon, I’m pretty sure Venkat comes in at 9 today. Are you?

[07:44]WATNEY: I don’t think so. But why do you care? Just go to sleep!

Mindy bit her lip. Should she tell him? She typed quickly and pressed send right away before she could change her mind. Without thinking, she typed out another.

[07:56]JPL: Thanks, mom, but I kind of live on your schedule. I watch you during the day and I sleep when you sleep.  
[07:56]JPL: You usually get up around 9 Mars time. I don’t think it’s worth it trying to go to sleep now.  
[07:58]JPL: also, ghost voice: ooooooh, I’m watching yoouuuu

[08:10]WATNEY: Okay, weird. So you’re my Space Nanny. How did you end up at that gig? With your background? Don’t you get bored?

[08:22]JPL: Long story. It’s fine. I get to look at Mars a lot.  
[08:22]JPL: But you’ve kind of almost given me a heart attack a few times.

[08:34]WATNEY: Ha, you “get to look at Mars”. I “get to” look at it a lot, too.  
[08:34]WATNEY: Okay, well, I promise to not do anything dumb or get out of the Hab until 11 my time. So you can sleep soundly.  
[08:35]WATNEY: But not at your desk!  
[08:35]WATNEY: ...and I am now channeling Dr. Beck. Can I email you, though?

Mindy's heartbeat sped up.

[08:47]JPL: Sure. It’s the usual NASA address. They’re gonna get screened though, so maybe don’t mention this conversation? I’m not supposed to be here.  
[08:48]JPL: Okay, I have to leave. I hear Venkat’s voice. Bye!

Mindy hastily shut down the window and grabbed her folder to keep her alibi. She stood next to the desk as Venkat entered. He threw his suitcase aside before he noticed that she was there.

“Morning, sir”, Mindy said brightly.

Venkat blinked. “Morning, Mindy. What are you doing here? Don’t you live on Mark’s schedule? It’s night there, now.”

He politely hadn’t asked what she was doing in his office, specifically.

“I forgot my folder here yesterday”, she replied and raised her folder, or her alibi. “And I got in early, but I think I’m gonna have a nap in my office before he wakes up. Have a nice day!”

She hurried out of the office and out of the building before Venkat could say anything, all the while she was squealing inside and and a voice shouted:  
I'm going to get an email from Mark Watney! I'm going to get an _email_ from Mark frigging _Watney!_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first work in this fandom. It seems like a relatively small, yet nice fandom. So please be gentle, as I'm new.
> 
> I realized just after starting this that the timeline doesn't quite add up; Mindy didn't start her Paparazzo job until a little after the Iris launch. But let's ignore that, shall we? And her office is fictional (as if everything else here isn't, ha), but I needed a couch. It was important.
> 
> I have some loose continuation to this in mind, but please comment if you want to see more so I'll feel motivated to hurry up. Thank you!


End file.
